Eizan's First Kiss
by vi-neechan
Summary: Okuni leaves to be one of the next kunoichis. Eizan gets his first kiss without even knowing who was that person that kissed him
1. Secret Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own shuriken schools nor the characters.. but if I do.. I'd make them look like anime evil laugh.. **

**HELLo there people this is my first fic so please bear with me. If you shall give reviews, please use simple English…or else my nose will bleed and I do not want to go to the clinic. If you want to read better fics go to the writeroflove 's profile (advertising here .. lol). So let's start!**

"Sayonara. Maybe someday will meet again."Okuni waved good bye.

The train started to depart (yes, they used train because principal sensei did not have the budget). Eizan did not reply a word as one of the next kunoichi left. Standing still, he sighed deeply and the rain started to pour, making him seem like he was not crying as the rain drops leave traces in his cheeks

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Eizan woke up with a salty wet pillow. He dressed up and went straight to his classroom.

"Yo, Eizan! Did you hear? We're going to have a mission—It's going to be really fun" Jimmy slyly laughed.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Eizan innocently asked.

"Hot springs" Jimmy answered back (A/N: Puberty.). Those two words meant something and Eizan blushed.

Principal Sensei (A/N: Yes, he is still alive. LOL!) enters the room and the class started to be in order.

"Alright,class. Today, we are going out to have a mission to protect Kabutake- san's daughter, Yumihiko Kabutake, at the hot springs. Please listen carefully.." They planned their defense to protect Yumihiko at all cause.

**TO THE HOT SPRINGS!**

The ninjas swiftly moved around the hot springs without being noticed. Eizan patrolled around the vicinity until Jimmy grabbed him and took him to a random spring.

"Ahehe this is going to be fun" Jimmy naughtily laughed as he poked through the bamboo ploes surrounding the spring to make a peep hole. (A/N: naughty Jimmy.lol)

"C'mon Jimmy! Stop it! This is wrong!" Eizan whispered.

"Dude chill. Do not be such a killer joy. We're here to have fun"

"This isn't—"

"—if you want you can go. If you want to stay don't procrastinate. I'll stay here" Jimmy replied like he was so pissed.

Without hesitation, Eizan left and continued patrolling.

Eizan walked through the woods and sat down after a while. He looked up in the sky a stare at the beautiful moon (A/N: …covered with smug, pollution—'kay fine I'll stop). There was silence. He felt alone. He suddenly remembers the song that Okuni and he made with the beat of their hearts. And then, the silence was filled with memories of the past.

_Kimi no Aishite imasu_

_We know it's true but the world must end before us_

_But the beautiful memories with you_

_Will stay like a sugar on my sweet tooth_

_Demo Watashi no Shinzoo Kara imasen_

_Even if you're gone you will always fill it_

_Until my heart stops beating…_

Suddenly, someone covers Eizan's eyes and covered it with a strip of cloth. He got shocked and remained still (A/N: WHIMP!). The person breathed before him; still he remained still. He suddenly felt the soft lips of the person and it sunk in his lips. There was friction. He never felt before how good it was to be kissed (A/N: LoL! Guy vir—never mind). Then the person stopped. He waited for a movement but there was none. He took of the cloth and he saw… no one…

_If there was a sin_

_It was you_

_Sweet kiss!_

_Like a SU-TU-RO-OOOO-BERII!_

_JA! DOMO DOMO DEMO GOMENASAI!_

_Intruded your silence_

_Coming with the ME-E-RO-DI_

_SWEET KISS! SWEET KISS! A candy in my eye…_


	2. Eizan's GF

**Disclaimer: I do not own shuriken school..**

**HELLo again! Here's the continuation of the story**

Eizan was still for a long time. When he got back from his senses, he wiped his, blushed furiously, and went back to patrolling.

**TO THE (HOT SPRING) HOTEL**

"Hey! Eizan, where have you been? I was looking for you. Don't you know how worried I was?" a pretty blond girl cling around his arm. (A/N: I know you know her)

"Err…can you stop clingin'?" Eizan was so embarrassed by her actions.

"Why don't you love me anymore? Don't you want people to know that we're still **together**?"Amy (A/N: told you so) was about to do her _girly _actions.

Yes, they are together. Eizan needed someone to fill those lonely years. He needed someone to comfort him. Selfish as it may seem but the pain, emptiness, and loneliness that filled his young heart made him do that.

**TO THE BED ROOM**

The tired ninjas went straight to their rooms. Of course, Eizan and Jimmy were roommates. As Jimmy's plunged to the bed, he snored really loud.

'Who the hell kissed me?! Could it be an enemy? Or was it Amy? ….. And more importantly was it a HE or a SHE?!' Eizan thought and while he was thinking, he kept on rolling on his bed and then suddenly fell down. (A/N: it was a double bed and he was on top)

He looked at Jimmy, worrying that Jimmy might wake up. He stayed still in his position and yet Jimmy made no move. He breathed deeply to make himself in a relief. Eizan noticed something on the floor; it was the strip of cloth that was used to cover his eye. He noticed that it had something written on it: Let's meet again tomorrow in the same spot if you ever want to see me...

**That's the end for now. I'm really sorry if it's lame because I was rushing it (I'm so sorry and I know it's not a reason…. I'm an irresponsible fanfic writer T-T) and I was rushing it because …. SCHOOL IS FREAKING NEAR!!AND I CAN'T USE THE COMPUTER FOR LONG (1 HOUR ONLY IN SCHOOL DAYS)!! AND I WANT TO BE SMARTER THIS YEAR (I'M KINDA STUPID)!!GOMEN NASAI!!PATAWARIN NYO AKOOO!!...**

**ahh, that felt good**

**I'm really sorry, but don't worry if I have time I'll do my best to finish it.**

**Paalam!**


End file.
